clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary-Beth Hooper
Mary-Beth Hooper is a recurring character in the Clearwater series. She is the mother of Danielle who is very loving and wants what is best for her daughter. She is very glamorous and superficial, but fears of messing up Danielle and being a bad parent. She has had very poor luck with her love life as her ex-husband and the love of her life, Gregory Hooper turned out to be gay and her ex-boyfriend, Alexander Mansfield turned out to be a con artist trying to take her money. Mary-Beth acts as a mother figure to several other characters such as Scott and Peyton, who both lack parental figures in their lives. She is portrayed by Kristin Chenoweth. Character History Season 1 In Want U Back, she sees Danielle come home with Devon and does not know she dislikes him. She finds Devon cute and invites him over for dinner that night. Danielle tries to change her mind by saying that have to eat with their neighbors, but Mary-Beth reschedules to the following night, much to Danielle's disgust. She then leaves to let them work on their project. At the dinner, Mary-Beth seems to favor Devon over Brad and still doesn't get that Danielle dislikes Devon. When Brad gets upset and leaves and Devon calls him a freak, she tells Danielle to use her manners when she yells at Devon and leaves. Season 2 In Settle Down, she goes into Danielle's room to tell her and Alicia that pizza had arrived and sees them both wearing heavy makeup. She tells them to take it off and when Danielle argues, she stands her ground because she doesn't want her to look like a stripper. She later makes Danielle take off and return a slutty dress she buys at the mall which makes Danielle even more upset. She consoles Danielle when she comes home and Brad rejects her new look. She tells her to listen to her more since she was a teenage girl once too. Danielle is upset she doesn't help more and Mary-Beth grounds her for disobeying her. In A Year Without Rain, she wants to have a horror movie night with Danielle, but Danielle is already getting ready to go to a party at Brad's. Danielle is very rude when she turns her mother down who tells her she just wants to spend time with her and that she shouldn't prioritize her boyfriend over her family. Danielle leaves and Mary-Beth is seen crying over her daughter's lack of interest with her mother. She walks into Danielle's room the next morning and finds her in bed with Brad, only in lingerie. They wake up and are shocked and Mary-Beth yells for Brad to leave. She is talking to Danielle later and asks if she had sex with Brad. When Danielle tells her yes, Mary-Beth is shocked and amazed that Danielle isn't the innocent girl she thought she was. Danielle tries to go and see Brad, but Mary-Beth tells her that he's a horrible influence and if she talks to Brad again, she will file a restraining order against him. Danielle is furious and runs up to her room. She later interferes their phone call and says she gets notifications whenever they call each other and tells Brad goodbye. In I'm A Slave 4 U (1), she is eating dinner with Danielle and tells her they have new neighbors and the kid is cute and Danielle's age. She denies to giving her relationship advice, but Danielle reminds her that she made her break up with Brad and Mary-Beth tells her it was because he only used her for sex, not knowing they never actually broke up. The next day, Danielle tries to reveal to her that they never broke up, but when Mary-Beth sees him, she freaks out and is about to call the police before he leaves. Danielle tries to talk to her about it, but she won't back down. When Danielle finds out he was hit by a car on the way home, she tries to get her mother to drive her to see him, but she still won't budge. Danielle flips out despite her mother saying he'll be fine. Danielle comes home after Brad dumped her and tells her mom what happened. Mary-Beth says it's for the best and Danielle explains that she is just jealous because her husband left her and announces that Mary-Beth is dead to her. Mary-Beth feels horrible and starts crying. In Hurricane, she is with Danielle at the hospital and lets Angel go talk to her privately. In Carry On, Ms. Hooper drops Danielle off at school, late, and tells her she might get a detention. When Danielle doesn't respond, she tells her that she's making Danielle's favorite meal for dinner that night. Danielle rudely shrugs it off and leaves, leaving Mary-Eth upset and determined to fix things with her daughter. She invites Brad over to talk to Danielle and fix things, not knowing he already started something with Chloe. When he reveals he doesn't want to get back with Danielle, Mary-Beth is shocked and realizes she made a mistake. She tries to explain this to Danielle after he leaves, but Danielle won't listen and runs to her room. She talks to Danielle and explains to her that she tried to be an overbearing parent, but that's just not her. Danielle reveals she doesn't hate her mom and Mary-Beth is relieved. They make up and go out to get dinner together. In Clearwater Goes Hollywood, she opens the letter for Danielle's summer camp job for her, but Danielle snatches it away for her to read. She is disappointed when Danielle does not get in while Angel does. When Danielle tells her that she's going to Hollywood the following day, Mary-Beth tells her it's crazy, but allows her to go because she would want to go if she were in her position. She then makes sure Danielle promises to contact her every day and then rushes her to start packing. She calls Danielle after her flight and asks her how it went, but Danielle is too occupied by finding one of her dad's paintings to talk to her mom. When Danielle returns from her trip, Mary-Beth is excited to have her back and is making them hot chocolate when Danielle tells her that she saw her dad while in Hollywood. Mary-Beth is speechless and doesn't know what to say when Danielle brings up that he was with a woman. She then tells Danielle that she knew about his new wife and had known for 7 years, telling Danielle that she wouldn't understand when Danielle asks her why she stayed with her husband when she knew he was cheating on her. Danielle goes to her room and says she doesn't want to understand and tells her mom not to call her Dani, signifying that she hates her mother yet again for keeping this from her. Mary-Beth sheds a tear. Season 3 In That's Not My Name, she is excited for Danielle's first day of Sophomore year and wants to make her a nice breakfast, but Danielle tells her she's going to Angel's and will get a ride there. Realizing Danielle is still really upset with her, Mary-Beth gets upset. In Wonderwall (2), she lets Angel come over early one morning when her dad returns and tells her it's no problem since she doesn't want her in the house with a pedophile. She then leaves for work and tells them goodbye. In Black Sheep, she walks out into the kitchen to Danielle and Alicia and asks them how she looks, telling them she's going on a date. Alicia loves what she's wearing, but Danielle tells her she looks like a desperate housewife and asks her to leave so they can work on her band posters. Mary-Beth does, but looks upset. Later she gets back from the date and sees Danielle crying, running over to see what's wrong. When Danielle thinks her mom hates her for how Danielle's treated her lately, Mary-beth tells her she could never hate her and apologizes for lying about Danielle's father for so many years, promising to stay honest with each other from now on. She then questions her about her band and why she was so adamant about it, happy that Danielle is going to take a break from the craziness for a while. Danielle then asks her about her date and Mary-Beth tells her she thinks he's a keeper. They then eat cake she brought home for her and talk about him. In Dark Horse (1), Mary-Beth is upset that Danielle isn't giving the police any straight answers after she is accused of having a sexual relationship with a teacher and doesn't know whether to believe her or not when she denies it since there's a picture of her kissing the teacher. Danielle tells her mother that she is covering for someone, but when Mary-Beth asks who, Danielle leaves without answering, leaving Mary-Beth even more confused. After school, she informs Danielle that she got her a therapist and that she can't believe anything she says since she isn't telling her the full truth. After Danielle explains everything about Alicia and how she framed Danielle, Mary-Beth starts to cry and feels guilty for not believing her daughter. She then tells her that they need to tell the cops about Alicia's rape so she can get the help she needs, whether she wants it or not. She is confused when Danielle doesn't go through with this, but is proud that she'd take the bullet for her friend and tells her that she knows she'll get through it. In Dark Horse (2), Mary-Beth set up a surprise dinner with her boyfriend, Alex, and his daughter, Peyton, so Danielle can meet them, unaware of the day Danielle had. When Danielle walks inside drunk, bloody, and emotionally distressed, Mary-Beth is shocked and tells her what's going on with the dinner. She introduces them to Danielle and tells them that this wasn't supposed to happen, looking extremely embarrassed. In Forget Forever (1), she walks in on Danielle putting up Christmas decorations and says they should take it one holiday at a time since Thanksgiving is the next day. She then tells her she's okay with it since she doesn't have to do it. She asks Danielle if it would be okay if Alex and Peyton came over for Thanksgiving, even though she knows Danielle doesn't like them. Danielle agrees and Mary-Beth is happy. She is about to leave for work and fixes a wreath that she said was crooked before winking at Danielle and leaving. On Thanksgiving Day, Mary-Beth is frazzled and runs to the door when her boyfriend and his daughter come. She then assigns Peyton the duty to light the Thanksgiving candles, something that Danielle always does, but she tells Danielle she wants to make Peyton feel at home and doesn't think it matters to Danielle, who is upset. During the dinner, she and Alex announce that he and Peyton are moving to Clearwater and she tells Danielle it'll be fun. When Danielle storms from the Thanksgiving dinner table, Mary-Beth calls for her to come back, but Danielle doesn't listen. In Forget Forever (2), Danielle comes back later that day after missing the rest of the dinner and sees her mom watching TV. Danielle joins her and lays next to her, trying to apologize, but Mary-Beth understands and tells her she doesn't have to. Danielle tells her that she went to go see dad, but that it didn't go well and Mary-Beth expected that. She then reveals that Greg cheated on her with a man and that he still can't face it. Danielle is shocked, but tells her mother that she accepts Alex and Peyton into her life, which makes Mary-Beth ecstatic and they sit together for the rest of the night. In Internet Killed the Video Star, she is having a fight with Alex who storms out of the house when Danielle comes down the stairs and sees Mary-Beth looking stressed. She tells Danielle that everything is going to be fine and that the fight was over Alex thinking Mary-Beth is seeing Greg again since he's buying an apartment next to his. She ensures Danielle that she knows nothing about it and wishes that Alex believes her. She then leaves to drive Danielle to school. Season 4 In Bad Blood, she and Danielle are doing their normal morning routine and finishing their makeup in the mirror when Alex comes and kisses Mary-Beth. She tells him that he's going to ruin her lipstick and he tells her that she looks fine without it. She then ditchen Danielle with Alex to find her heels, upsetting Danielle that their routine has come to an end. She then can't drive Danielle to school as she is late to a meeting and tells Alex to drive them, kissing Danielle on the cheek and wishing both girls a good day before leaving. She takes Danielle out for lunch that day to make up for having to leave early that morning and talks about how she's happy that Danielle and Peyton have connected, but that she wishes her and Alex got along better. She then asks Danielle to go to the festival downtown with Alex so they can get to know each other better. Danielle is skeptical at first, but Mary-Beth urges her to do it for her and Danielle gives in. Mary-Beth is excited and lets Alex know as she goes to the bathroom. After Alex slaps Danielle during an argument at the fair, Danielle comes home and Mary-Beth notices a mark on her face, asking if she got into a fight. Mary-Beth doesn't know what to think and is hesitant to believe Danielle's story, breaking Danielle's heart that her mother would believe her boyfriend over her own daughter and runs off upstairs in tears. She answers the door to find her ex-husband who is taking Danielle out of the dangerous environment. Mary-Beth won't allow it at first, but gives in after he almost attacks Alex. She asks to speak to Danielle in private and lets her know that she does believe her, but there's more going on than she knows. She tells her to go with her father and that things will go back to normal soon. As she escorts her out, she tells her ex-husband that she'll explain everything later before going back inside with Alex and Peyton. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Relationships Gregory Hooper *Married: Prior to Anything Could Happen (101) *Divorced: 2 Years prior to Keep Holding On (105) Alexander Mansfield *Start Up: Prior to Black Sheep (311) *Break Up: Dream Catcher (416) **Mary-Beth discovered he was just trying to con her out of all her money. Leo Roland * Start Up: Before Heatstroke (701) Trivia * She is the most prominant parent on the show. *She stayed with her husband even though she knew he was cheating on her for 4 years. *She is the fith recurring character to never be a regular, but receive a plot, the others being Lauren, Chloe, Tori, and Lindsay. Quotes *"Who is this, Danielle?" (First Line) *"I was a teenage girl once, Danielle, I know what it’s like. Until you learn that maybe I know more than you, you’re going to keep on making these dumb decisions." *"You’re not a virgin…and you’re only a freshman. YOU’RE ONLY 15!" *"It’s just a collapsed lung, he’ll live." *"You’re my everything Danielle! I know I suck as a parent which is why I thought preventing you from seeing Brad would be a good thing. It would show you that I’m trying to be parental. But that’s not me! I’m the mom that talks about boy’s butts and has food fights and never uses the kitchen!" *"Brady is looking like a snack!" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8